


Hurricane

by ASongofIceandHope



Series: Who Tells Your Story: Jonsa Song-Fics [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending?, More angst, Some Jonerys, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofIceandHope/pseuds/ASongofIceandHope
Summary: Jon feels like he's trapped in the calm of the storm. With his aunt wanting one thing, and Sansa wanting another, he knows he has to make a choice. But will he make the right one for his people?*inspired by "Hurricane" from Hamilton: An American Musical*





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> So because there was such a great response to Burn, I figured I would treat you all and give you part 2 today! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this starts with Dany in Jon's bed. If you don't like her, you've been warned, but I encourage you to read on!

Jon felt as if he was stuck in the calm before the storm. He felt that way every morning since Daenerys arrived, as Sansa would sit silently as they broke their fasts, saying next to nothing. It also came to his attention that Arya tended to stab into her supper a little more forcefully whenever he or Daenerys would try to speak to Sansa. Jon wondered what the two knew; he'd tried to be discreet about his relationship with Daenerys because, in all honesty, he really needed her dragons. And Arya would probably kill her if Sansa gave the word, just as she had Littlefinger. His stomach had knotted when he heard the news; Arya had slit Petyr Baelish’s throat down to the bone, and hung his body from the ramparts for all to see. Sansa had the good taste to take his body down before he and Daenerys arrived. 

There was also the manner that Daenerys was his aunt. It made him feel uncomfortable at times, and he tried to remind himself that there were uncles and nieces married in his mother’s family line, and compared to Daenerys’ and his birth father’s family their relationship was tame. But every time he was reminded that Sansa was his cousin, his heart did a strange flip-flop.

He was genuinely, truly fucked.

People also began to talk. People always talked, but it was different somehow. They began to whisper about him and Daenerys. The Northern lords began to call him a traitor behind his back; they said his choice of parlaying with Daenerys was more dangerous for them than Robb’s stupid mistake of turning his back on the Freys. The Freys, whom Jon now knew had been murdered by his littler sister. (He hadn't known whether to be proud or horrified.)

“Your mind is wandering,” Daenerys murmured to him one evening as he sat on the edge of his bed after he'd fucked her. “Where? To a pretty sister, perhaps?” 

Jon scoffed. Daenerys had let her jealousy toward Sansa be known many a time to him. And Jon realized that it made perfect sense that she was. While Daenerys was a breaker of chains, a revolutionary, and unpredictable, Sansa was a creator of treaties and alliances, a steadfast politician, and reliable. In Daenerys’ eyes, Sansa was not only a rival for Jon’s attention, but a rival for Westeros. 

“I don't know why you feel threatened by her,” Jon stated. “You have everything you have ever wanted.” 

Daenerys sat up, and in the firelight her silver-blonde hair glinted red. If Jon squinted, he could trick himself into thinking she was Sansa. It was wrong of him to do, but he did it anyway. “I do not,” she remarked. “All I have ever wanted was to go home. To gain my birthright. And as long as Cersei Lannister sits upon the Iron Throne, I will not have my home back.” She slipped out of bed and grabbed her gown from the floor, slipping it on smoothly. “I don't know why you haven't begun to take this more seriously, _Jaehaerys_.” 

That was the other thing that had begun to bother him. Whenever Daenerys tried to inspire loyalty in him, she would call him by his birth name, as if a simple name given to him by a dying girl was worth more than the shelter and care his uncle—his true father—had given him. As if a name was enough to get him to slay Cersei Lannister for her himself and become a Queenslayer. 

But Daenerys would expect his name to inspire loyalty in him, just as hers inspired loyalty in so many before him.

Daenerys was the only one who had taken to calling him by his given name. Sansa and Arya both called him “your grace,” while Bran continued to call him Jon. Sam and Gilly did the same. It was only Daenerys who tried to tie him back to his birth father’s family. 

“You can go,” Jon dismissed gruffly. Daenerys gave him a look and he could hear her yelling at him for treating her like a whore, but he didn't rightly care. 

After she left, he got to his feet and grabbed the pitcher of ale he kept on his desk. Jon filled a mug almost to the brim and considered drinking straight from the pitcher instead. His eyes landed on the volume Sam had brought with him from the Citadel. The volume that held his father’s annulment and also the record of his marriage to his mother. 

Jon couldn’t care much about Rhaegar Targaryen. If his true father had dishonored Lady Catelyn by supposedly fathering a bastard, then Rhaegar Targaryen had ashamed and embarrassed Elia Martell by running away with Lyanna Stark. How a man who was supposedly honorable and noble and dashing could leave his first wife for the sake of marrying some wild young girl was beyond him. 

“You're going to marry her, aren't you?” 

Jon jumped at the sound of Arya’s voice, and he turned. “What?”

“Everyone is talking, Jon,” she told him. “You think people haven't seen Daenerys Targaryen sneaking from your room in the middle of the night? You've brought Sansa so much distress, and the lords are all enraged. You've taken up with a foreigner. Her family hasn't sat on the Iron Throne for years. She was born here, sure, but she grew up in Essos. She brought dragons back to Westeros. You need to set the record straight.”

“What do I say?” Jon shrugged. “They don't trust me anymore ever since the truth came out.”

Arya walked over to his desk and plucked his quill from its well and handed it to him. “You need to set the record straight,” she stated. “Explain what your intentions are. You might hurt Daenerys, but you will have the North. Sansa will forgive you if you tell the truth.” She left without another word and he stood over his desk, quill in one hand and cup of ale in the other. He opened the volume from Sam to the page of his father’s annulment and their wedding record, and poured the cup of ale over it before shoving it off the desk. 

“Set the record straight,” he muttered to himself as he began to write everything. Everything that came to mind poured out onto the parchment from his quill. Jon threw on real clothes when the truth was written down and hurried to the lord’s bedchamber. “Sansa.” He knocked on the door.

“What do you want?” Sansa asked from the other side of the door.

“Can you do something for me?”

“Can't Daenerys take care of you?”

“Sansa, please,” Jon huffed. “I… I want you to read something to the lords on my behalf.” He slipped the parchment under the door to her. “Please.”

There was silence for a moment as she read over his words quietly. He hoped he had made things right, and when he heard Sansa unbar the door and unlock it, he knew he had said the right things. 

“Do you really mean this?” she questioned.

“Every word,” Jon answered. “Sansa, I'm sorry. I… I never imagined you would feel the same way about me as I do about you.” 

“I don't think I can forgive you. Not yet,” Sansa mumbled. “I… I felt like a fool, Jon. Like that silly, stupid little girl I was so long ago. I should have been realistic; I don't have dragons, I don't have magic around me… I'm just me, Jon. I'm not… her.”

“And that, Sansa,” Jon stepped into her room and cupped her face in her hands, “is why… is why I love you.”

Jon could feel the storm clouds lift as she took him into her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending! Yay!
> 
> Also, I have part 3 coming with Daenerys observing Jon and Sansa getting married. It's inspired by "Satisfied" from Hamilton. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
